Baylord Yama
|-|Base= |-|Complete Transformation= Summary '''Baylord Yama' is the seventh Slayer of FUG and is widely known as the King of Bayroad. Powers and Stats Tier: '''Likely '''6-B, higher with Partial Transformations | 6-B, higher '''with Full Body Complete Transformation '''Name: Baylord Yama, Lord Yama, Yama, the Lord of the Dead Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Probably over 5000 years (Has existed since the Middle Ages of the Tower, where people like Adori Zahard who have 5000 years old probably not yet born) Classification: Canine Man, FUG Slayer, High Ranker, Fisherman Powers and Abilities: |-|Base/Partial Transformations= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), True Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users he can amplify his physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Yama can probably reverse it flows to stop movement), Air Manipulation (Can create widen air pressures with his attacks), Energy Projection (Yama is able to create widen bursts of red shinsoo/energy), Limited Fear Manipulation (His gaze can create the image of a giant eye to induce fear to his opponents), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Transformation (Can either use the partial transformations and the complete transformation to become stronger), Limited Body Control (Can add canine characteristics to his body parts, such as claw growth and hand structure), Limited Size Manipulation (Can change the height of the parts of his body using Partial Transformations), Instinctive Reaction (Fought Karaka and Baam whilst sleep), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy and has complete resistance to shinsoo/energy attacks of anyone who is afraid of him), Extreme Heat (Was completely unfazed by the heat of Evankhell flames, which could melt steel) and Limited Vibration Manipulation (Uninjured by the combined Piercing Technique from Karaka and Baam), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) |-|Complete Transformation= All previous powers, abilities and resistances on a heightened scale, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Yama stated that he could probably escape from Yasratcha mind control if he used the complete transformation, what he did later and is implied that Yasratcha can't control Yama in this state) Attack Potency: '''Likely '''Country level (Toyed with a bloodlusted Weakened Doom and was stated to be able to kill him with ease if he going all out. Far more powerful than likes of Karaka, Baylord Paul and Gado and all of them fears the idea of trying to fight Yama by themselves. Shouldn't be weaker than his partial transformations states), higher with Partial Transformations (Contended with Khel Hellam for a while. Nearly comparable to Evankhell) | Country level+ (Surpassed his last complete transformation in power, which defeated Prime Baylord Doom and is implied that he would've capacity of killing him if not for the fact that Doom is the source of life of canine people. Casually matched and overwhelmed Khel Hellam with his left arm. His strenght was regarded comparable to the first generation of Slayers by Khel Hellam. All these points should make him at least as strong as both Khel Hellam and Evankhell with their Ancient Powers), higher 'with Full Body Complete Transformation 'Speed: At least Relativistic (Even in a half-sleepy state, Yama was able to react to Baam's attacks without much difficulty, but when fully awake he was too fast for Karaka and weakened Doom to realize his presence), higher with Partial Transformations (Dodge an attack from Khel Hellam with relative ease) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before. Reacted to Khel Hellam's Massacre Light Storm at blank-point), higher 'with Full Body Complete Transformation 'Lifting Strength: Class T (Superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) | Class T (Physically stronger than before) Striking Strength: '''Likely '''Country Class (Easily deflect Baylord Paul's shinsoo attacks with the swing of his arm), higher with Partial Transformations (Neutralized an attack from Khel Hellam with one punch) | Country Class+ (Overpowered most of Khel Hellam attacks with his left arm), higher 'with Full Body Complete Transformation 'Durability: '''Likely '''Country level (Tanked a combined Piercing Technique from Baam and Karaka that just managed to wake him from his sleep and do not even scratched him. Casually blocked attacks from a bloodlusted Weakened Doom without budging. Took hits from Prime Doom in the past when Yama was weaker than his current self. Could withstand his own blows on himself for an extended period of time when he was being controlled by Yasratcha and keep up conscious until help arrived), higher against shinsoo/energy attacks from anyone who is afraid of him (Completely unfazed by Paul's shinsoo attacks) and with Partial Transformations (His partially transformed fist was left intact after clashing with Khell Hellam's attack) | Country level+ (Should be more durable than before. Was unharmed after taking an direct attack from Khel Hellam and after managed to block his Massacre Light Storm with minimal effort), higher '''against shinsoo/energy attacks from anyone who is afraid of him and with Full Body Complete Transformation '''Stamina: Extremely high (Yama level characters can fight for over a month with deadly wounds, fought against Prime Doom for hours or even days in the past) Range: Extended melee range, Dozens of Meters with Partial Transformations (The Partial Transformation of his hand dwarfs a Large building), Hundreds of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques | Extended melee range, Several Kilometers with Full Transformations, at least Hundreds of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: Notable Intelligence: High (Yama is an excellent fighter, being able to overcome experienced people like Karaka and Baam) Weaknesses: None notable | The Complete Transformation, if used extensively, can start to cause pain in Yama's body making him tired, but he use to pushing through the pain and tiredness on his own determination, using them as "fuel" and motivation to keep fight Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Resistance: '''Baylord Yama has complete resistance to the shinsoo of people who are afraid of him, even applying to strong High Rankers like his two brothers, Doom and Paul. How he was able to gain such a strong ability or how it works on a technical level is still unknown. '''Partial Transformation: Yama was born with this mysterious power that allows him to transform his body parts and add canine characteristics to them, even using an unknown partial transformation, Yama was able to dodge quickly an arrow attack from the Elder Khel Hellam . He can further progress this transformation. It is not known how many transformations he can undergo, but it is known that he can use up to Level Seven. Rival1.jpg|Rival (Preparing) Rival2.jpg|Rival (Effect) Lonely red Arm.jpg|Lonely Red Arm (Preparing) 445-5.jpg|Lonely Red Arm (Effect) 448-7.jpg|Yama's using the Lonely Red Arms *'Level One Partial Transformation - Rival: '''Yama clenches his fist, transform it in a giant furry red paw with with claws and grows in big proportions to the point of dwarfs a giant building, this attack was powerful enough that the Elder High Priest had difficulty in escaping and surviving, even with Yama not wanting to kill him. *'Right Arm - Level Six Partial Transformation - Lonely Red Arm:' Probably an evolution of his Level One Partial Transformation - Rival, Yama increases the size of his right arm and turns it into a canine paw with red fur and claw to a large extent, being able to stretch his right arm to dozens of meters, the more and more his arm stretches, the bigger it gets. The power of this partial transformation is strong enough to suppress Khel Hellam after he was fatally wounded by the Ancient Spear. *'Unnamed Level Seven Partial Transformation:' Yama closes his fist, transforms it into a red claw and then punches opponent, generating a red shockwave. This transformation was used to attack Khel Hellam in close range distance but it can be countered back by Khel with a huge arrow attack '''Complete Transformation:' The ultimate evolution of canine transformation. Yama is the only canine person who can use it. After he activated this transformation and transformed his left arm, he was able to push back Khel Hellam, who then stated that Yama's strength was comparable to the first generation of Slayers. Complete Transformation has stages, as Yama says the real complete transformation is when he transforms every part of his body. 448_yama_full_transformation_left_arm.png|Left Arm - Full Transformation 464-07.png|Right Arm - Full Transformation *'Left Arm - Full Transformation: '''Baylord Yama swing his full transformed left arm to attack Khel Hellam. The offensive power resulted from that one swing is very powerful and massive that even Evankhell had to block the wave of the attack with her two hands. The defensive power of the left arm can also block Massacre Light Storm, an ability of Khel to strike multiple shinsoo arrows. **'Total Transformation of Left Arm: Potentially an stronger form of his Left Arm - Full Transformation, he was about to use this against Yasratcha before the latter use the canine people as a shield. The power of this transformation remains unknown. *'''Right Arm - Full Transformation: '''Yama swing his full transformed right arm to strike Yasratcha. The power of his right arm was strong enough to clash evenly with Yasratcha's blow, which was capable of harming Yama himself. '''Key: Base | Complete Transformation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fear Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Tier 6